All Of Me
by SoapStar21
Summary: Ej and Sami have to deal with the consequences of taking comfort from each other on the night of Johnny's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi, and welcome to my first Ejami story. This idea has been bugging me for a while and since the show has decided to spoil these characters with an affair, I've turned to fanfiction.**_

_**With that being said let me just add in that if you haven't, you should read all Ejami fics by LouBlue. She has the conniving, reckless, hilarious and beautiful Ejami we know and love. She's just awesome!**_

_**Just to add a few things, Sami and Rafe are not married and Will did not see EJ and Sami on the couch the night of Johnny's disappearance. That changes a few things, but I hope you will still enjoy! Alright, on with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the creators and writers. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫

_If these walls could tell tales,_ EJ mused as he sipped his Cognac.

He wasn't wrong. If the walls could talk, words of anger and despair would come flowing from their mouths. Words of grief and greed, manipulations and lies would seep out. They would also tell of love — his love for his children, his family and … her. It would speak of her in the same way he always had, with equal parts contempt and anger, and adoration and reverence.

He gulped now, hoping the sting of the alcohol would burn away his memories of her. He should be thinking of his fiancé, the woman he planned to marry but she had never consumed him. Samantha always had.

_Samantha Brady. _

For years he had convinced himself there was nothing there. For years he convinced himself that his rage at the things he had done had morphed whatever affection he carried into hate, and so he could not possibly love her. It took him far too long to realize that the opposite of love wasn't hate, but indifference, and indifference was something he could never achieve. Even after all this time, he couldn't get her out of his head.

It was worse now in the aftermath, for he had gotten a taste of her. Those simple moments in time had proved beyond mere certainty, beyond a meager conviction that he was irrevocably tied to Samantha Brady and always would be.

Running his hands through his hair, EJ sighed in frustration. The night they both thought they had lost Johnny was not one he would forget soon. In the darkened corner, he heard the media report that his son was gone. Grief overwhelmed him, a firestorm of emotions burned his heart, his mind, his chest until he could not think, hell, he could barely breathe. Then there was Samantha, the only one who could understand what he was going through.

They fought …like they always fought. Unable to do anything they tried to blame each other, and then in that moment he just needed to feel her, to connect, to express the inexpressible with Samantha. For what he felt was too huge to contain — his son … his son.

Luckily Johnny was alright, but since then neither of them seemed to be. They fought until they drew blood, even more than before, but then there were these moments when he was sure there was something more. A look would come into her eyes and he would feel an answering call rise inside him. He yearned for her, her touch, her kiss, her love.

He jumped, the sound of the front door closing pulled him back to the present. For a moment he cursed the fact that he didn't have more time to pull himself together before Nikki arrived. The blond that came through the door though, was not Nicole but the woman he was beginning to fear was the only woman he would ever really love.

Neither spoke, just stared at the other masks firmly in place but still more transparent than either was accustomed being. It was their way. The way they had always been.

EJ watched her hesitate at the door, her eyes surreptitiously cast to the couch. For a moment her eyes flashed with some deep emotion and he straightened wondering why she was here.

His heart sped up as she crossed the room silently, her eyes finding his. Unlike every other time she didn't shy away from his gaze. Their eyes remained locked until she sat in the chair across from him.

"I promised myself … I promised you," she began haltingly and EJ leaned forward.

Taking her hand he spoke, "Samantha, whatever it is …"

She shook her head almost violently, "No matter what happened between us, I won't do it again. This is one promise I will keep." He watched her take a deep breath as she spoke, "EJ, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

EJ didn't speak for a moment and Sami wondered if she had finally broken the unflappable EJ Dimera. On any other day, the thought would have probably made her chuckle, but there was nothing funny about this situation. She waited as he sat in shock but he still he didn't speak. She couldn't help the irrational hurt that welled up in her chest. She didn't know what she expected, but not this. When she was pregnant with the twins, they were at odds and this time…

_You are still at odds_, her snide inner voice affirmed.

It was true. There was still animosity lost between them. On the backdrop of EJ kidnapping Sydney and her retaliation of a bullet to the head, she couldn't expect this pregnancy to be joyous news. Yet, knowing all that she felt hurt that he couldn't even muster a smile at the life they had created. So she pulled back, squaring her shoulders. She would deal with it as she had everything else in her life, by herself.

"Look, it's not your problem. I will deal with it. I just told you because …"she started speaking as she stood, turning away. "Well, I've had enough with hiding paternity's to last me a lifetime. I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own … especially after Rafe finds out, I …"

"Samantha," his voice stopped her rambling. He reached out then, turning her body to his, her eyes involuntarily meeting his as he touched her face, "You're really having our baby?"

"Yes," she breathed in answer.

The sheer delight to cross his face made Sami's heart fly. He looked so happy that she too got caught up so when his lips met hers she couldn't find it in her to protest.

There was something about kissing EJ. It was …

_Perfection_, that traitorous part of her mind whispered.

He kissed with everything. His lips moved sensually over hers, his teeth nipping in just that way that made her catch her breath, his tongue darting out to take these small sips as though she was precious wine he had to savour, his hands, gripping her neck, pulling her toward him at just the right angle to make her toes curl, and his large body cradling hers as though she was the most precious thing in the world. She loved how she had to tiptoe to make his lips touch hers. A breathy sigh escaped from her mouth and EJ dragged her body to his with a moan. Sami could feel desire pooling deep within her stomach and it frightened her.

"No!" Breaking the kiss she backed away as he unconsciously took a step forward. "This is how we got into this mess in the first place!"

He stared for a moment and she could see how ragged his breath had become in their moment of weakness. He swung away then, striding to the bar to pour himself another drink as they both worked to calm down.

It was Sami who broke the silence, "I'm surprised you didn't ask me if I'm sure."

He raised a brow at her, "We both know, sweetheart you would rather any man be the father, but me. So, I believe you."

"That's not …" _true, fair?_ It was all the above, but she still found herself clarifying, "Rafe and I didn't … not for a few weeks before Johnny disappeared and then he got called in by the FBI to help with a case."

His eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

"What?" she snapped, irritated at his expression.

"That's almost eight weeks … " he continued.

_Eight weeks of torture,_ she admitted silently. After four kids she could finally admit to being a woman who liked sex and all her partners seemed to appreciate that. Except for EJ who appeared to revel in it. The first time they had made love he enjoy taking her to new heights, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of her body. It certainly didn't hurt that he was so … proportional. It must be true what they say about large hands and feet because EJ…

_No,_ She admonished herself, refusing to think about EJ's … about EJ's … **anything**.

So she answered defensively, "Yeah, so. We've got four kids including a teenager living with us unlike you who only has that tramp …"

"Samantha, can you please not disparage Nicole in my presence," he sighed, "We haven't been intimate either … since **that** night."

It was Sami's turn now to be shocked. To cover that she said, "You're being very forthcoming."

"So are you darling. Thought I extend the same courtesy."

She looked almost flabbergasted as she said, "We're being almost adult about this."

"Yeah, adult," he scoffed, lifting the drink to his lips for a sip. "We're both living with other people, but have two children with another on the way."

It was true and Sami could feel tears welling up, "God, EJ why do we mess up everything we touch?"

"It seems to be a talent," he answered as he stepped forward placing his hand on her shoulder. After a moment he asked, "When is your next ultrasound?

"On Monday, why?" she asked, surprised he had asked.

"I want to be there," he stated decisively.

"EJ …"

"I want to be there Samantha, for everything," he said. "I missed those moments with the twins and with Sydney; I will not do that with this baby."

She nodded finally, "How are we going to do this? I have to tell my family, and Rafe, the kids …"

She looked down when she spoke of Rafe. He was one of the good guys and didn't deserve this. He was going to be so hurt.

"And if Rafe loves you, he'll forgive you, Samantha," EJ answered, bringing her gaze back to his. "This time, things with us, will be different."

"Different … that's a novel idea," she gave a small smile.

"I mean it," and she could see in his eyes that he did.

So she answered, "I know you do."

There they stayed looking into each other's eyes until the sound of the doorbell interrupted them once again. Sami took a step back as Ej went to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"How can I help you this fine evening, Commander Brady?"EJ asked politely as he opened the door.

What he really wanted to do was help the man off a cliff. Roman Brady with his condescending attitude and curled lip always seemed to know the exact moment he and Samantha were having an amiable conversation and turned up to remind her that all he was and would ever be, was a despicable Dimera. If he didn't know the mansion was swept for bugs daily, he would figure the man was watching their every move. As it was he just had horrible timing. It didn't matter he was his children's grandfather, EJ just couldn't find it in himself to forgive a man whose prejudice and hatred for his father was one of the reasons he and Samantha never had a chance, even from the beginning.

Finding out Samantha was having his baby brought up a lot of their past mistakes in his mind. In the beginning they had been so close so in sync and everything he had said to her was true.

_Well, not everything,_ he conceded.

Everything he had said about his feelings for her was true. Samantha had been unable to accept him then and she kept running back to insipid, weak men like Austin Reed and Lucas Horton because her family approved and thought that those men would change her or settle her. It was true they settled her, but in mediocrity, monotony and commonplaceness. With them she was stuck in a world filled with apologies for past mistakes, a world with limited passion whereas between them they could set the world on fire. He had never responded to a woman more than he responded to Samantha. Whether her words were in love or ire; his soul answered with a passion of its own. No matter how he tried to fight it, it was always there.

It was something the close-minded, hypocritical Brady's would never understand. The same Brady's who lied and cheated and stole, who hid evidence to keep their family out of jail, but who belittled Samantha and made her feel like a rotten egg or bad apple when she did the same things they did.

He looked at Roman as he stepped into the house sans invitation and wondered what uninspired piece of deduction had led the man here tonight.

"Where we you tonight, EJ?" the man asked.

"Right here, Commander," he said, an unconcerned smile on his face. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Anyone can verify that?" he continued as though EJ had not asked a question

EJ saw Samantha rounding the corner and his smile grew, "As a matter of fact …"

"Daddy?" she interrupted questioningly.

"Sami, what are you doing here?" Her father's rough voice deepened in accusation.

"Dad, EJ and I share children," Sami answered and EJ could practically hear the urge to roll her eyes in her voice. "We were talking. What are you doing here?"

"Police business," his eyes swung between them suspiciously as he continued, "There was a shoot out down at the pier about a couple of hours ago and a known associate of the Dimera's was found dead."

"Dad, EJ was here with me." He thrilled to hear her say that.

"Doesn't mean one of Stefano's men didn't finish him off," her father continued undeterred, his arms folded.

EJ was the picture of innocence as he answered, "I, of course, have no idea what you are talking about and my father is out. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather deal with the Salem Police Department's fishing expeditions in the morning."

He intimated the door and EJ was glad to see he took the hint.

"This isn't over Elvis," he adopted what EJ supposed was a threatening tone.

"Of that I am sure."

"You coming Sami?" Roman turned back to address his daughter.

"Yeah, Dad in a minute." For a minute EJ thought the man would insist on staying, but he eventually walked out after a hard long look at his daughter.

"I'm sorry about …" she waved her hand in the direction her father had gone.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart," he answered his voice fond as he looked at her.

Sami cleared, her throat before continuing, "I guess I'll get going. Grandma has the kids since they pretty much demanded they wanted to see her tonight and …"

"Samantha?" EJ interrupted. Stepping forward, he took both her hands in his as he looked into her eyes, "Just take care of yourself, sweetheart. Call me if you need anything at all, even if it's just to take the children. We'll get through this, together."

She smiled a final smile while giving his hands one last squeeze, before she turned to leave. As she reached the door she turned back and he winked at her which brought out a smile he rarely saw.

* * *

When EJ awoke this morning he only had one thing on his mind or really one person, and it wasn't the one sleeping next to him. He knew he should feel guilty and while looking at Nicole lying peacefully unaware next to him he was, but he also felt delighted in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

Samantha was having his child and it felt glorious.

He had descended the stairs unable to keep still figuring that getting some work done while in this mood was a good idea. He met Kate on the stairs though as she complained about Samantha calling in sick. Just like that his good mood vanished as he wondered if she was alright. He knew he was being irrational because she would have called him if anything was seriously wrong, but he just needed to make sure she was fine. He knew enough about pregnancy to know that most women had morning sickness in the first trimester and he hoped that was all it was. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to get any work done, knew he needed to see her to make sure she was fine.

So, he asked Mary to pack a basket full of saltine crackers, an assortment of fruits and some juices for her so that even if she could keep nothing down she would be well hydrated. The older woman had given him a querying look, but beyond that had said nothing as she packed up a basket full of the things. Once she was done he made his way over to Samantha's apartment.

It was late enough that the kids were all in school so it wouldn't seem weird to them for him turn up out of the blue.

Raising his hand he knocked on the door. When Samantha answered in sweatpants, looking green around the gills, he felt a wave of tenderness spread through him, but he didn't have time to indulge as she began to sway on the spot.

Dropping the basket he steadied her before sweeping her into his Ej as she protested.

"Put me down EJ," The protest was token at best allowing him to know she was anything but fine.

So, he ignored her protest settling her on the couch before getting up for a cold cloth and a glass of water. Bringing in the basket and shutting the door he handed her the glass

"Ej, I'm fine. I just get a little light-headed…"

"You get light-headed when you're pregnant?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she moaned a little when he placed the cool cloth to her forehead. "I fainted when I was with Will, the twins, even Sydney. It usually goes away after a while."

"Are you certain that is all this is?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, EJ," she spoke after taking a few sips of water. "Now why are you here?"

"Well, I heard you weren't feeling well from Kate," he began.

"Who was no doubt bitching about my absence," Samantha interjected.

"You know her so well darling. So I got Mary to put together those saltine crackers you like and …"

"Mary?" she almost screamed sitting up, but with a groan slid back into her slouching position.

"She doesn't know who they were for …" EJ tried to reassure her.

"Yeah like the saltines weren't a big tip-off someone's pregnant," she muttered annoyed.

"Samantha, Mary is discreet and I did not give her any information," he soothed. "So as I was saying, saltines, fruits, some natural juices and even some bottled water."

"Ej ... you can't do this," she whispered her eyes meeting.

"Do what?" He answered back quietly as well, unwilling to break the moment.

"Bring me things, hold my hair when I get sick …" she trailed off.

"I haven't held your hair yet, sweetheart," he teased while reaching out to pull a strand away from her face. She was so adorable when she pouted.

"You know what I mean!" She pulled away. "We're not together and this can get confusing and …"

"We're having a baby. I'm pretty sure we passed confusing a while ago." He answered reasonably as he could see her getting agitated.

"You're still engaged to Nicole and you can't just …"

"Samantha, don't worry about Nicole, I will take care of her," he reassured as he leaned in. Looking her in the eyes he spoke determinedly, "You are the mother of my children. You work all day and, as you so succinctly pointed out, you have three toddlers and a teenager to take care of. Let me help you. All I'm doing is trying to make your life easier."

"It's not your job to make my life easier! It's not your job to take care of me!" she shouted standing

"Will you sit!" He, too, shouted grabbing her arm. She reluctant complied.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I want to help and I know you can handle things on your own. This … it doesn't have to mean anything more than that. Alright?"

She stared at him for a long moment as she seemed to process his words, "Okay."

EJ breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and he stood moving to the basket, "So, what do you want first? There are apples and oranges, bananas, pineapple, kiwi, grapes and even a papaya?"

"Seriously, did you send Mary to a tropical island for those?" She joked.

"Sweetheart, these are from the kitchen. Though if you wanted freshly picked, a trip to an island could be arranged," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah Dimera. Let's start with a banana first," she smiled at him settling on the couch.

The sound of a phone ringing cut into the air and Ej saw Samantha's cell phone of the counter. He picked it up and saw the name flashing, and it was a testament to his self-control that the string of curses that filled his mind didn't come spewing.

He looked up to see Samantha looking at him, her brows raised in question.

So he answered, "It's Rafe."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read, followed, left a review. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**_

_**This is an ejami/ejamily fic but just a warning, this chapter contains Sami and Rafe.**_

* * *

Sami steeled herself against the overwhelming tenderness she could feel rising in her at EJ's care and attention. In the simplest ways, he was breaking down all her walls. Walls she had spent years constructing to keep him out.

It had always been a struggle, because in moments like these, she was reminded of the man she had dreamt of being with all her life, her soulmate, Mr. Right. A man who was caring and thoughtful, a man who loved every part of her without reservation. That same man would choose her first, foremost, always. She had fought for that ideal with Austin, with Lucas even with Brandon. She schemed, she plotted, lied and manipulated because she was so convinced that each of them was that ideal.

It was interesting to note now she never fought for EJ. He was just always … there and so different from every other man in her life. He fought for her.

In the beginning, it wasn't something she could conceive, never mind appreciate and receive. So she pushed, refusing to let him get under her skin, convincing herself all she felt for him was anger and annoyance.

_And yet … _

He wedged himself firmly in her heart in a torrent of desire and need, care and anger. Now, she feared that once again having his child, feeling this new life that they had created growing inside her, would write him, even deeper than he already was, in her heart.

When the phone rang, she felt both relieved and agitated because she had been enjoying this moment with him, but knowing she shouldn't, the phone brought a welcome distraction. That is, until he spoke.

"It's Rafe," EJ said and Sami could tell he was schooling his features to remain impassive, and she appreciated that he didn't let his hatred for the man show.

She took a deep breath as she reached for the phone.

_Rafe_.

She loved him, of course she did, like she had loved Austin, like she had loved Lucas and unlike those men she didn't have a past built on mistakes and mistrust. He was a cop and a good one, upstanding, upright guy. He was the kind of man every woman wanted, stable dependable and strong. He even loved her kids, which was extraordinary since none of them were actually his. He was a rare find.

_So why aren't you happy?_ The still small voice inside her head asked.

_I am happy!_ She countered vehemently, refusing to believe anything else.

She was as happy as any woman could expect to be. She and Rafe had met under extenuating circumstances and survived to tell the tale. They had escaped an assassin together and she nursed him back to health. He had been there when she had Sydney and when she came home. He had stayed with her and the kids despite having to give up his career. She loved him.

_Then why did you sleep with __EJ__?_ The voice prodded.

_Because of Johnny. I was in a vulnerable place, he was in a vulnerable place and we sought comfort with each other._ She answered again, not without the thought that she really needed to stop having conversations with herself.

That night they slept together unnerved her, not because of the act, but rather the person. In that moment there was no one else she wanted to be with, no one else's arms she wanted around her. So it plagued her … Why hadn't she sought out Rafe? Why didn't see find the man she loved at the worst moment in her life?

_Maybe you did._ A soft whisper rose in her and Sami tensed.

EJ interrupted that disturbing thought with his voice, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

She realized then that her phone was still ringing. She pushed aside that lingering thought as one she would never revisit and answered, "Hey Rafe."

"Hey, I wasn't sure I would get you, but I'm so glad I did." She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her feel more guilty. "How are you? How are the kids? I miss you guys so much."

"I'm good and the kids are great. I … I miss you too," she turned away from EJ as she responded.

She didn't know why, it just seemed wrong to be telling one man, you missed him with the other you cheated with standing right there.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I hope I can be back in a few weeks," he sighed before continuing, "But I promise to come bearing gifts, I got Johnny a new jacket."

"I'm sure he'll love it," she answered smiling, "Allie actually wanted a jacket too, for a minute, until she heard it doesn't come in pink, then she wasn't that interested anymore."

He laughed out loud at that, "Nope, no pink though I should bring that up with the bureau. But, I was actually thinking of bringing a jacket back for someone else. Someone who would look good in it, and nothing else."

"Rafe Hernandez!" she gasped as he chuckled.

"Listen, honey. I've got to go. Tell the kids 'hi' for me and that I will see them soon. I love you."

"I love you too." With that she put down the phone.

It took a moment for Sami to turn back to EJ, but when she did, he was donning his coat and moving toward the door.

"Ej…" she called out to him and he stopped.

He turned looking into her eyes before speaking, "I have a meeting to get to and since I came over to bring you the basket and to make sure you were fine, no reason I can't leave."

Sami didn't want him to leave. Before Rafe called they were … She wanted him to stay, but there was no way she could say that. There was no way she could admit that she needed him.

So she said, "Thank you … for bringing over the stuff for me. I appreciated it."

He smiled, but she noted it didn't reach his eyes as he nodded and opened the door.

Once he was gone, Sami sunk down once again into couch, a great weight suddenly pressing on her chest and she had the distinct feeling she had made a terrible mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

_EJ snuggled in deeper, contentment flowing through him as he pulled Samantha deeper into his arms. It was exhilarating in a way that he couldn't describe, very being. His hands were splayed in the curve under her bump, the evidence of their child growing inside her. Placing a kiss at the base of her neck, he breathed in her scent, the combination of berries and spice soothing in its familiarity._

_She stirred, lashes fluttering as he swiped the hair back that had fallen into her face. Her eyes found his, recognition and then delight filling them. Her obvious joy made his heart beat that much faster. _

"_Morning sweetheart," he whispered as he leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips before sliding down the bed to kiss her growing bump._

_She beamed at him, eyes lighting up in that way that showed she was truly happy, "Morning EJ."_

_Just as he leaned in hoping to steal another kiss, a noise in the hall broke through. They both turned to the patter of little feet echoing as the twins burst into the room, a slightly flustered William following in their wake.._

"_Sorry," the teenager apologized as he peaked around the open door, "I tried to get them to give you a little more time."_

"_It's fine Will. Thanks." Samantha assured him as Johnny then Allie climbed the bed, "Where's Syd?"_

"_Unlike these two, Syd is still asleep," he answered his mother._

"_Mommy Daddy look!" Johnny had finally reached them, holding up the sheet of paper EJ saw in his hands, page, his sister helped to lift the edges. EJ felt a burst of happiness at their earnest faces._

_The twins began explaining in intricate detail what this particular collage of colors meant as he scooped up them both, bringing them against his chest and closer to their mother._

_EJ looked up at William, who shook his head in amused exasperation as the twins chattered on. He saw Samantha's smile as she engaged their children and he thought that if he could just have this, this moment, and make it last forever, he would never want another thing in his life._

* * *

The ring of the alarm clock pulled EJ from his dreams, but it couldn't shake the feelings they evoked. It had been so vivid he almost expected to find her there, to feel her body pressed against his. When he saw Nicole sleeping next to him, disappointment and guilt flooded him in equal parts, the latter driving him from her sleeping form. It was almost unbearable to have one woman in his bed and to crave another with all of his being and to know he could not have her.

EJ showered and dressed going downstairs to sit in front of the chess board. Sometimes he did it just to think, pretending his decisions were chess moves. Sometimes it served as a distraction. This morning it was both.

He looked up as his father entered, the elder man's smirk present as he quoted, "Laws control the lesser man..."

EJ smiled. It seemed Stefano felt a touch of nostalgia. It was a game they played when he was a boy. Stefano would start a quote he felt EJ should know as the Dimera heir and EJ the eager child would finish it. So he did.

"Right conduct controls the greater one."

"And who decides what is right conduct, my son?" Stefano continued.

"Greater men, of course father," Ej was pretty sure the vein in which Mark Twain meant it was lost on Stefano as he warped the truly profound saying to give him power.

He twisted it so that instead of the self-control the writer encouraged it spoke of power and privilege. He sat opposite EJ then and joined in the game of chess.

After a few moments he spoke, "What troubles you, eh?"

"Nothing I won't be able to resolve on my own, father," EJ replied.

His father dipped his head in deference even as he continued, "You have seemed restless, Elvis. You have all that you desire, a woman you claim to love, healthy beautiful children and though they do not live here they are here as often as you wish, and yet …"

"And yet…" he wasn't the least bit surprised Stefano was aware of his preoccupation. The man was like a shark, could smell blood miles away.

"You are not satisfied, my son."

There used to be a time when he would think nothing of baring his soul to his father, sharing his joy and yes, confusion at the fact that Samantha carried his child, but EJ had since learned a hard lesson. For Stefano Dimera, even his children were pieces on the chess board to be moved at will, and so he kept his own counsel. He continued playing then, waiting for his father's next move.

As he executed it, he spoke, "This would nothing to do with the lovely, Samantha?"

EJ didn't react to the question knowing any move would give away his thoughts to his father. He continued playing, silently, but his mind was on her.

He remembered telling her in the cabin that he always believed they would end up together and though he thought he had let go of that fantasy. It seemed, he never had. At the time, he would have left Nicole to be with Samantha in a heartbeat if she had told him she was pregnant with Sydney.

Just like he would leave Nicole now, if he thought Samantha would have him.

It used to anger him, her hold on him, the way he would twist himself into a pretzel to be whatever she needed. He fought it for years and it had taken this long to realize that being with Nicole would leave him satisfied, but being with Samantha would leave him blissful beyond description. It wasn't that he didn't love Nicole, he just loved Samantha more. He always had and he always would.

EJ played for a few more moments, before rising.

"I'm sorry to leave the game unfinished, Father, but I have an appointment I cannot miss," he stated before standing.

"No matter, my son. We will continue this later," Stefano replied.

The pronouncement was slightly ominous, but EJ just nodded once more before moving out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Just dropping a quick line here to say thank you to everyone that is reading and taking the time to review. To my guest reviews, I'm really happy you are enjoying the story. I usually craft my response and then realize I can't answer so I just wanted to let you know your reviews are read and much appreciated.**_

_**Things with Sami and EJ are going to heat up soon and become far more complicated than they already are. For these 6 chapters they have been in a bubble and we'll see that, that bubble isn't going to last very long. They have Rafe, Nicole and Stefano to answer to and their kids (I'm including Will and Allie in that) are going to be affected. So stay tuned *wink***_

* * *

The drive to the doctor was quiet, mostly because as Sami was still pissed EJ had caught her trying to leave the apartment early. She wanted to avoid riding with him, being so close to him was complicating everything. He was just so … EJ. Exasperating, infuriating and downright smug as he hooked his hand through hers, escorting her to his waiting car. He had chosen to drive the SUV he normally picked up the kids in, instead of any number of the flashy rides found in the Dimera's garage.

Sami scowled at him as he opened the door, whistling a tune in self-satisfied enjoyment. She really wanted to hit him.

It was always that way with them. When they weren't moving toward intense anger and rage, they were moving toward … Well, she liked to pretend there was no other setting where EJ was concerned, but that wasn't entirely true. Everything was done on a cosmic scale. There was no neutral between them.

She was determined though to find neutral now, because they couldn't keep raging at each other. There was Sydney, Johnny and now another little one to think about. They could no longer decide to murder each other on a whim. They were parents and they could coexist without falling into a passionate embrace or buying guns in blinding anger. They could do this.

As soon as he stopped touching her…

Sami's heart drummed an irregular pattern as EJ once again slipped his arm in hers, leading them to the doctor's office. She remained silent beyond giving her name to the secretary. It was ridiculous how the woman seemed incapable of taking her eyes off EJ for a moment. Sami really wanted to smack her, but EJ was not hers to claim or to defend. If he wanted all the whores in a hundred mile radius, he was welcome to them.

Stomping over to the waiting area, she made herself comfortable and he came to occupy the seat next to her.

"Come on sweetheart, you can't still be mad about my stroke of genious," he teased.

She really wasn't in the mood for his cheekiness and she definitely couldn't tell him he got it all wrong and that the sight of the secretary casting surreptitious glances at him was now fueling her anger.

So instead of feeding his already overinflated ego, she hissed, "Genious my ass!"

"And shall I say what a fine…" she slapped her hand over his mouth casting a quick glance around the room glad that it wasn't crowded and no one was in earshot.

"EJ I swear to God …" she began to threaten, but was interrupted by her name being called.

EJ stood first helping her by putting his arm around her back, Sami was still mad enough to slap his hand away but thinking better of it she smiled evilly as the secretary` got an eyeful of EJ's attentiveness.

He hardly noticed the woman, as they passed. Sami let a small smile grace her face.

As they entered, Dr. Benjamin was seated behind her desk. She stood to greet them both before turning to Sami.

"Hey Sami, how are you doing today?" The doctor was always pleasant and it was one of the reasons Sami kept going to her. Another thing that was in her favor was the fact that she didn't work at University hospital, which meant she had no preconceived notions about Sami Brady,

"I'm fine Dr. Benjamin. This is my … This is EJ Dimera." Sami floundered over what to introduce him as — lover, father to her children, bane of her existence … The list was endless and decidedly awkward.

"Pleasure to meet you," EJ said, smile full of charm.

As they sat, Sami clarified "EJ is the baby's father so he came for the ultrasound."

"Okay, nice to meet you Mr. Dimera. I'm just going to be asking Sami a few questions before we go into the exam room to do the ultrasound. How have you been feeling? Any complaints? I know this isn't your first pregnancy. Anything unusual happening?"

EJ cut in, "She's been dizzy. Is that normal?"

Sami rolled her eyes at him as the doctor answered with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Dimera, some dizziness is expected in the first trimester. After Sami's pregnancy test came back positive, we also did a full blood work and it was normal."

"I told you," she looked at EJ, lips pursed.

The doctor gave a little chuckle, "It's pretty much every dad's job to worry, and because sometimes that is the only thing they can do."

"Thank you doctor," he smiled as Sami gave him the evil eye.

"So today, as we talked about before Sami we're doing a vaginal ultrasound and we are going to listen to the baby's heartbeat and get a date for delivery by ultrasound," she explained "You guys can go into Exam Room 1. Sami, get undressed from the waist down and lie on the bed for me with your legs up."

Sami walked into the exam room looking awkwardly at EJ. The doctor had assumed she would have no problem with him seeing her naked.

"Face the wall," she whispered motioning to the opposite end of the room.

EJ grinned at her, "No need to be shy sweetheart. There's nothing I haven't seen."

Sami felt the urge to hit him again and he was so lucky there were no easily projectile objects in the room.

She hissed through a clenched jaw, "Just face the damn wall, EJ."

He winked before turning around as she stripped out of her jeans and panties, covering her lower half with the sheet provided. She knew that having him come today, was a bad idea and this current awkward situation proved it.

"You can turn around," she said to him.

EJ took the seat near the head of the bed. Almost as if she timed it, the doctor came in as soon as they settled in, pushing a monitor from the corner.

It was their first child, but this was the first time she was letting EJ take an active part in the pregnancy. He would hear their child's heartbeat for the first time, just as she would, see their baby in all his/her peanut sized glory the same time she would. She knew EJ cared about his children and this proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

She alternated between watching the monitor and watching his face. It went from this intense concentration and focus to pure elation as the sound of the heartbeat filled the room. She looked into her eyes; his filled with such joy Sami couldn't help but mirror it.

Dr. Benjamin spoke then, "Alright, we got a little one in there and he … wait."

She stopped abruptly.

"Is everything alright?" she looked at the doctor in alarm as EJ slipped his fingers between hers.

"Everything is fine Sami. It's just … there's two heartbeats. And if we move around just a little? There were go, two little babies in there."

_Two?_

The doctor pointed to the small figures beginning to take shape, but Sami was in shock.

"Did you say…?" she asked,

"Twins." Dr. Benjamin confirmed, "Yes I did. Congratulations."

"Samantha, there are two of them," his voice was filled with awe and excitement. "I feel like I shouldn't be surprised because we have twins at home but I am. Samantha we're having twins. Samantha?

"I heard," she swallowed not knowing how she would survive. "God EJ, two newborns, three toddlers and a moody teenager. I'm never going to sleep again."

She caught him trying to hold in a smile so she smacked him. In response he placed a kiss on her forehead as he finally chuckled. Looking up, she saw Dr. Benjamin smiling at their exchange and Sami could feel the blush rising on her cheeks.

The appointment went pretty quickly after that, EJ was practically bouncing in place. She understood, for even though she tried to hold it in she was excited too. In true Sami Brady fashion, they were some major hiccups, mainly Rafe and Nicole but a baby was something to be celebrated so she didn't even scold him as EJ swung her around in excitement as soon as they were outside They were having twins.


	7. Chapter 7

_EJ dropped a single cube of ice into his bourbon before turning. The room was darkened and it was merely by chance he saw the lethal silhouette in the mirror. He was startled to be sure considering the face looking at him._

"_I'm having an astonishing case of déjà vu here," he muttered dryly, before taking a sip of his drink, "William my good man, put down the gun before history repeats itself with what I fear will be a far more fatal outcome."_

_William didn't blink, his gaze didn't falter. He was decidedly more prepared this time with non-descript attire, a hat covering his golden locks and a pair of leather gloves adorning his hands._

"_What did you do to my mom?" He spat and EJ could see the rage in his eyes._

"_William…" he began._

"_You have one chance and then I'm going to finish what I should have the first time," he stepped closer, the menace clear in his eyes._

* * *

_Two weeks earlier_

With a sigh Sami stepped under the hot water, hoping it would eradicate the fatigue that seemed set on keeping her from ever moving again. The lack of energy had been present all week and it certainly didn't help that Kate was running her ragged about the new line of lipstick or that Madison wanted something more substantial than what she was supplying.

She wondered briefly how she had gotten herself in the situation of effecting corporate espionage. It hadn't been her smartest plan to date, but she had really wanted to stick it to Kate for all the years of hell she had put her through. What she didn't expect was to actually enjoy working for the woman. As much as they traded barbs she knew Kate had a keen eye both for cosmetics and for business and they complimented each other, both their brains working on a problem in the same way. She knew she needed to get herself out of this situation, but for the first time she was making money on something she loved and was loath to jeopardize that especially at Countess W. She also knew that Madison wouldn't blink to bring her down if she tried to change colors and Kate Dimera was not the forgiving type. All she needed to do was ask Chloe about her mystery disease to know Kate would probably see her dead.

All in all it had been a stressful week and that didn't even include the fact that it had been a week from the time of the ultrasound, one week since she had found out she was having twins again.

Twins ... with EJ.

Sami had been having a miniature freak out every time she thought about it, conflicting emotions running rampant through her. She loved her kids, no matter what would always love her kids, but just once she would like to be pregnant without the drama, without the secrets or schemes. Everyone else seemed to be able to celebrate openly and fully enjoy bringing a life into the world while she was forced to keep secret her bundles of joy.

She would readily admit she was at fault most times. When she was pregnant with Will, her plot to get Austin away from Carrie made it necessary to keep her pregnancy a secret until the 'perfect' moment. EJ could take the blame for the mess her life was in with Allie and Johnny, and the fault lay with Stefano's hit-man and that bitch Nicole for the loss of her time with Syd. This time, however, there was no one to fault and while she really wanted to blame EJ, she just … couldn't. She had been an enthusiastic participant in their love mak … sex, their grief sex.

Right there with him, she had been the one ripping his clothes off, her nails digging into his back as she tried to find purchase as she thrust into her, over and over … She could still remember how he felt, the way his body flowed with hers. She was loathed to admit it, but he was the only lover, she ever had that just had to breathe in her direction to get her wet.

Sami could feel the familiar tingling between her legs as she thought about him. The way his hands, so large and strong could trail like a feather over her sensitive neck or hold her down as she flew apart his mouth devouring that soft place between her legs. Slipping her hands down the front of her body, she closed her eyes imagining they were his, his fingers squeezing the rigid tips, his fingers trailing a heated path down to her centre.

"_Samantha_," she was hearing his voice now, in that breathy way he always seemed to call it when they were in bed.

"Samantha?"

She shrieked a little, barely holding back a moan as her fingers jerked. EJ was actually there.

"I just wanted to let you know I was here."

"Y-yeah," she answered breathily. "I'll be out in a minute."

He retreated then and Sami fought to control her breathing and her wayward body.

Turning off the pipe she grabbed her robe and walked out. Scooting quickly over to the dresser, she started pulling out under things when he entered her room again.

"Shit!" She screamed as she clumsily knocked over the lamp at the bedside knowing she was making a fool of herself but unable to stop her body's reaction to his presence.

She watched as EJ took her in, his eyes moving over her, lingering longer than was appropriate on her curves in the silk robe, his tongue flicking out in heated invitation. Desire and arousal flowed hot between them. She took an unconscious step forward drawn to him.

The crunch of the shade underneath her foot brought them both back. Like a bucket of ice water, it broke whatever spell was drawing them together. She pulled her robe tighter around her as EJ backed away, his chest heaving with each breath.

Once he was out of the room, she let herself fall onto the bed, dropping her head in wondering why they always had to do this to each other. It was like a magnetic pull, one she fully intended to fight.

Her eyes caught then the picture of Rafe at the bedside, and it filled her with guilt.

She had something special with Rafe. He was honest and staid and true, like her dad. Her family even loved him straight off the bat, which was truly a first and Sami Brady couldn't afford another failed relationship. She would tell him the truth and beg, grovel and plead for his forgiveness because he was the man for her, of that she was sure. Whatever happened with EJ would forever remain a momentary lapse. One that she could never, would never revisit again.

Sami steeled herself as she entered the living room, taking in the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. It would be so easy to push EJ out of her mind if he wasn't being so freaking perfect.

This week she was supposed to do some site assessments for the photo shoot for their next line. After telling E what she was doing, he convinced her to sleep in and that he would take care of it. Somehow around nine, a large envelope had been delivered with detailed descriptions, pictures, cost of each site she was supposed to visit for her perusal. She didn't know how he did it but she was glad to have the day off.

That wasn't the whole of it either. Every day he called to see how she was doing, wanting to know everything from if she had taken her vitamins, to any craving she was having, if she got sick or tired, or if she needed a break from the kids. He didn't stop there, though that would have been more than enough. The kitchen was always stocked because he kept sending groceries, and sure to be hidden in there was whatever craving she happened to mention.

He was there in the morning to drop the twins off to carpool so she didn't have to. He was there most nights to help her put them to bed. One time she had even come to a spotless house and immediately knew it was him. He had sent Mary over to tidy up. Sami of course blew up, because not only did he break into her apartment, but she was fully capable of cleaning her own place. He promised to back off then, but she was still sure that sometimes the house looked just a little a little cleaner.

It was difficult having him around so much because when he did these things, she remembered the guy who'd taught her to tango, the one who comforted her when she cried, the one who would willingly defy Stefano Dimera's orders because he loved her and it scared her. That man was always able to get under her defenses, that man would always remind her how good it could be between them. That man was one she could spend a lifetime with, that man was the one she would lov… care about for the rest of her life.

* * *

Sami settled at the table, grabbing some of everything as EJ fixed himself a plate. There was grilled chicken and rotini pasta, cherry tomato and basil salad, orange juice and the chocolate cherry cookies from Java she had been craving since yesterday.

Ever since she had let it slip she had skipped breakfast and lunch one day, he tried to share a meal with her, smiling approving as she ate.

She looked up after tasting her first bite to see him staring.

"Stop it," she commanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Stop what darling?" EJ replied, as his lips quirked in amusement.

"Staring," she immediately answered.

"Why wouldn't I stare? You're beautiful."

She blushed turning away hoping he didn't see before answering, "Does Nicole know you're so free with your compliments?"

He didn't answer right away so she turned back to him.

"Well have two children together. I think she knows I think you're beautiful."

Sami took another bite, ignoring the shiver of awareness that raced up her spine as he continued to stare.

"What about names?" he started.

"What _about_ names?"

"Have you given any thought to what we're going to name the twins?"

"We don't even know what sex they are yet EJ."

"I was thinking we could name them for my parents," he spoke quietly.

"What?" she blew up. "We are not naming any child of mine after Stefano Dimera."

"Samantha please! I meant my mum Susan and my step-father Edmund."

"Oh," Sami deflated. "That's actually, pretty beautiful."

He smiled, "Have you thought of any?"

"I was thinking Faith, to remember Grace, and Evan for my mom's maiden name," she shrugged finally.

"So between us we have two names for a boy and two names for a girl." He grinned at her and she could see how much it meant to him getting this opportunity, to contribute to their children's names.

So she smiled her approval and turned back to her meal, wondering what she would do if Rafe asked where she got the names.


End file.
